Star of RainClan: Book One: From Storm To Rain
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: Hollykit lives mostly normal life in StormClan with her sisters and her best friend, Lightningkit. She likes to play, she likes to hear elders tales and can't wait to start her warrior training. But darkness in growing deep within the heart of StormClan and words from an mysterious prophecy haunt Holly's dreams. She will soon realize that she's not meant to be a StormClan warrior.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello anyone who is interested in this story. Ok, I decided to write something apart from **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_** and I decided to make some stories about Warriors since is one of my favorite books series. But don't worry! I will continue to update my KND stories. Now notice that I only put the RainClan and StormClan complete allegiances because the story will focus mainly on them and the other Clans don't have much importance on this book. They will be important in the next books but for now is all about RainClan and StormClan.**

**Note: All the characters, their appearance, names, prophecies and the Clans name I made them up myself. Any similarity to OCs or fan Clans that you have or had seen before is purely coincidence and was unknown by me previous to writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, they belong to Erin Hunter. I only own the cats, the Clans and the plot.**

* * *

Allegiances

**RainClan**

LEADER:** Silverstar – **silver-and-black tom with wise blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Stoneheart – **big gray tom with cold amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Brightlight – **golden-and-white she-cat with beautiful green eyes

WARRIORS: (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Spidertail – **long-legged brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Blazingsun – **muscular red tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Wetpaw**

**Shadowfur –** long-haired black tom with blue eyes

**Nightsong – **pale gray she-cat with darker stripes and golden eyes

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Mossclaw –** gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Zebrapaw**

**Ambereye – **red-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Horizonheart – **small blueish tom with sun-colored eyes

**Streamshine – **silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Clouddance – **white she-cat with green eyes

**Pine – **muscular dark brown with golden eyes; formerly a rouge cat

**Apprentice, Maplepaw**

**Mike – **sand-colored tom with green eyes

**Lulu – **dark red she-cat with blue eyes; formerly a kittypet

**Benjamin –** blue-gray tom with green eyes; formerly a kittypet

**Crashstorm – **flat-faced dark brown tom with orange eyes; formerly a rouge cat

**Shimmergaze - **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with shimmering hazel eyes

**Mothflight** – orange she-cat with copper eyes

**Ivyfrost – **silver, white and dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Fireice – **ginger tabby she-cat with ice blue yes

APPRENTICES: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Wetpaw –** big long-furred black tom with dark gold eyes

**Windpaw –** thin pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and brown eyes

**Zebrapaw –** white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Dovepaw – **light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Maplepaw - **small reddish she-cat with white belly, paws and tail-tip and amber eyes

QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Redwing – **reddish she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Brazingsun's kits: Queenkit and Warmkit)

KITS: (less than six moons old)

**Queenkit - **very beautiful red-colored she-kit with light green eyes

**Warmkit - **beautiful red-colored she-kit with turquoise blue eyes

ELDERS: (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Gingertail – **oldginger she-cat with blue eyes; oldest she-cat in RainClan

**Poppyfern – **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Twilightpelt – **ragged gray tom with green eyes, a torn ear and a limp on his back left leg; formerly of LightningClan

**StormClan**

LEADER: **Ravenstar – **big black tom with brown eyes

DEPUTY: **Hawkeyes – **big dark brown tabby tom with greenish eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Shellheart** – silver-and-white she-cat with silver eyes

WARRIORS:

**Blackheart** – jet-black tom with a horrible scar on his neck and dark brown eyes

**Apprentice, Snakepaw**

**Toadfang – **black-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Badgerclaw – **dark gray and light gray tom with black eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Cougarfang – **tan-brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Dandelionpaw**

**Shadestrike** – long-haired black tom with a white dash on his chest and blue-green eyes

**Nightfoot** – dark gray tom with black paws and sun-yellow eyes

**Daylight** – golden she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cedartail** – dark brown tom with golden eyes

**Whitemoon** – White she-cat with green eyes

**Ivyclaw** – dark brown she-cat with black eyes

**Voletail** – light brown tom with green eyes

**Bearfoot** – very big long-haired dark brown tom with big paws and black eyes

**Ratheart** – skinny black tom with orange eyes

**Lilaclight** – light gray she-cat with violet eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Snakepaw** – gray tom with striped tail and blue eyes

**Goldenpaw** – yellow she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Dandelionpaw - **very beautiful pale golden she-cat with light yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Mouseleaf – **dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (foster mother of Dawnkit, Mistkit, Lightkit, Waterkit, Hollykit and Palekit)

**Robinfeather – **yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Lakekit, Lionkit, Cloudkit and Lightningkit)

KITS:

**Cloudkit – **long-haired white tom with dark green eyes

**Lakekit –** big dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Lionkit – **yellow tabby tom with mane-like fur around his neck and amber eyes

**Lightningkit - **muscular orange-and-yellow tom with red eyes

**Dawnkit – **cream-colored she-cat with white belly and paws and bright yellow eyes

**Mistkit – **light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Lightkit –** pretty gray she-cat with green eyes

**Waterkit – **slender light blue-gray she cat with a sleek coat and green

**Hollykit – **slender black she-cat with thick fur, a bushy tail and green

**Palekit - **very pale gray she cat with dark gray ears and dark green eyes

ELDERS:

**Lightheart** – pale yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

**Risingflight** – white tom with bling yellow eyes

**LightningClan**

LEADER: **Owlstar – **gray-and-black tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Applespot - **mottled brown tom with pale green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Thistleleaf** – very small gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**HailClan**

LEADER: **Icestar** – white tom with many scars and one yellow eye

DEPUTY: **Lilystripe** – gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Woodtail** – short-furred brown tom with blue-green eyes

**SnowClan**

LEADER: **Breezestar –** dark gray tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Galetail –** red tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Thorntail –** dark gray tabby to with spiked fur and yellow eyes

* * *

Prologue

A half-moon brightly shone over a small clearing surrounded by bramble bushes, making everything shine silver. The sound of sleeping cats filled the air as the camp's inhabitants sleep peacefully. Well, all except for a single red-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes, standing guard near the camp's entrance.

Suddenly, the she-cat scented a cat approaching, her fur bristling at the possibility of an intruder before lying flat again when she recognized the scent as one of her clanmates. Indeed, a moment later a golden-and-white she-cat with green eyes padded into camp, her fur smelling like many herbs since she was the medicine cat.

"Hello, Brightlight," greeted the red-and-white she-cat, dipping her head. "How was the medicine cat meeting?"

"It was fine Ambereye, nothing new," the medicine cat lied, worry obvious in her eyes.

Ambereye frowned, knowing that is wasn't true. "I know you are lying."

The female medicine cat sighed, knowing that it was no use lying to Ambereye. The she-cat could read cats better than anyone else. "Ok, fine. Something happened but I must discuss it with Silverstar alone."

The amber-eyed she-cat nodded in understanding. "Ok. It must be something really important that isn't for any set of ears."

"You are so right about that." confirmed the medicine cat as she walked toward the RainClan's leader's den. The den was a two great rocks leaning against eachother with a space in between were the leader sleep. The entrance was covered by lichen to give some privacy and next to the rocks was a tree stump from where Silverstar gave his announcements. Brightlight stood just outside the lichen curtain and called softly. "Silverstar, wake up"

Inside the den, a cat shifted and an old but strong voice answered. "Brightlight, you are back. Come in."

Obeying her leader, Brightlight pushed past the lichen and entered the den where Silverstar was sitting in his nest. The old leader had silver-and-black fur that was well groomed and blue eyes that radiated wisdom obtained by the many moons he had lived. Despite his old age, the cat sat tall and proud, radiating the power of the mighty warrior he was and still is as he addressed the medicine cat. "Welcome back, Brightlight. I assume that you learned something at the meeting that is so important that you must tell me now."

"You assume correctly, Silverstar." Nodded the medicine cat, and taking a depth breath she gave the news to her leader. "First of all, Shellheart informed me that Honeygaze died giving birth."

If the news had shocked Silverstar, then the old tom was very good at not showing it. "I see. Is a tragedy that she died so young and never had the chance to raise her kits. By the way, how are those kits?"

"Shellheart said that they are ok. Honeygaze had six healthy she-kits and are they are being nursed by Mouseleaf. Should we inform Twilightpelt of this?"

"We must. After all, he was in love with Honeygaze and he most likely fathered the kits. He has the right to know it."

Brightlight nodded in agreement. "You're right, Silverstar." She hesitated for a moment before saying what else she had to say. "Also, there's something else. StarClan send me a message."

Silverstar's ears perked in interest and flicked his tail, motioning for the medicine cat to continue.

Brightlight took a deep breath and told him what StarClan had said. "They told me that a great danger is approaching with the power to destroy all the Clan's and that RainClan will be a key element in it."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" asked the leader, his eyes showing great worry.

"StarClan didn't say anything specific, like always they told me a prophecy." She cleared her throat and repeated the ancient words that the starry cats had said. "_Danger will approach on the dark Raven's wing,_

_The blood of Storm, Lightning, Hail, Snow and Rain in his claws,_

_To turn five into one and clear the Rain of un-pure,_

_But hope shall be carried by the frost of Holly and the Lightning storm,_

_With their kin they will come from the dark Storm to be Rain,_

_And the Raven shall fall when Holly becomes the star of Rain."_

Silverstar listened closely to the prophecy, thinking of what it could it mean. "Hmmm, the prophecy mentions a 'dark Raven'. Could it be referring to Ravenstar?"

Brightlight shivered a bit at the mention of the leader of StormClan. "That's what I thought when I heard it. After all, is not secret that Ravenstar is very ambitious and thinks that there should be only one strong Clan in the forest."

"Yeah, and I believe he is capable to destroy other Clans to get what he wants." He looked at Brightlight. "What do you think the rest of the prophecy means?"

"I honestly don't know." The medicine cat sighed depressingly. "I wish that Flowershine was still alive. She was a better understanding a prophecy than I will ever be."

The old silver-and-black cat rested his tail on the young medicine cat's shoulder in a comforting way. "Nonsense, you are good at understanding signs and I'm sure that Flowershine is very proud of you. Now why don't you rest a bit and think about the rest of the prophecy in the morning. And if you get more signs, come and tell me immediately."

The young she-cat stifled a yawn. "You're right, Silverstar. I need to sleep and rest my mind to think clearly." She stood up and padded out of the leader's den to her own for some sleep.

Once the medicine cat was gone, Silverstar walked out of his den and looked at the millions of stars that represented his warrior ancestors, silently praying. "Please, StarClan. Don't let my Clan die and help 'the frost of Holly' and the 'Lightning storm' to save all of us."

* * *

**Ok, I know the prologue was short but most of them are. What do you think of the prophecy? Pretty cool, huh? Next time the real chapter comes and we get to meet out main characters. Until then read and review! Also, you can try to figure out what the prophecy means or at least who are the 'frost of Holly' and 'Lightning storm'. Good luck!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	2. Hollykit's Nightmare

**Hi there! I finally managed to post chapter 1 of my Warriors story. Sorry for the wait but I couldn't think about how to write it. Hopefully, I did a great job that was worth waiting. Anyway, in this chapter we meet out main characters and some other stuff. Now before we begin, I'll respond to the only review I got so far.**

**Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan: Hey Leafsplash! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it. It means alot that you did it. Oh, you have a Honeygaze too? Well, that's a coincidence but I believe the name is the only thing in common. They might look different and act differently. You see, my Honeygaze is black with honey-yellow eyes.**

**The Unheard Song: Hey, I fixed it. Sorry, about that it just that abbreviating 'by the way' is something that I do in my other stories and I kinda did it without realizing it. Buy you are right, it does sounds more proper, thanks! Glad that you like the names. Yeah, I just thought that 5 Clans was an interesting idea since in the original Warriors they were 5 before SkyClan left.**

**That's it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok, let's begin chapter one!**

* * *

"I'll get you now, Waterkit!" Hollykit yowled at her blue-gray sister, as the little black she-kit chased Waterkit and the other kits through the camp's clearing.

"No you won't, Holly Turtle!" taunted Waterkit, looking at Hollykit with her vibrant green eyes. The blue kit squeaked as she jumped away from Hollykit who almost pinned her down. This caused that Hollykit stumbled and fell on her face.

"Ha-ha! How the dirt tastes, Clumsy Feet?" teased Cloudkit, the long-furred white tom laughing so hard that tears streamed from his dark green eyes.

"Hehe, good one Cloudkit!" cackled along Cloudkit's dark blue-gray brother, Lakekit. "Clumsy Feet! Because she's so clumsy with her feet! Hehe!"

Hollykit looked down in embarrassment, feeling very down by the two tom-kits' taunts. But to her luck, none of the other kits found this funny at all. Dawnkit, one of Hollykit's sisters and the firstborn, angrily stomped up to the toms. "Leave my sister alone, you thistle-brains!" she yowled, standing on the tip of her white paws to glare at them with her luminous honey-yellow eyes, her cream-colored fur bristling in anger. Dawnkit wasn't a she-kit you should mess with as she could be worse than a bad-tempered elder.

"Ok, ok. We will! Just don't claw our ears off!" yelped Cloudkit, shaking. Both he and Lakekit knew that getting on her bad side wasn't good as they both had experienced it first-paw. So, being uncharacteristically smart, both toms backed off in fright.

"Good," nodded Dawnkit, turning around to stalk back to where the other kits sat, watching and giggling at the two scared toms. It was really funny because two toms who believed that they were brave and all were really afraid of a she-kit that was slightly smaller than them.

"Hehe, not so tough now, eh Lakekit and Cloudy!" taunted another of Hollykit's sisters, Mistkit, the little light gray tabby rolling on the ground with tears in her blue eyes.

"Don't call me Cloudy, Mistkit!" yowled Cloudkit, angry that she called him by the nickname his mother Robinfeather called him. He hated when others called him that way, especially Mistkit, because it made him feel like he was a little kit. "Stupid she-kits!" he muttered, so that only lake kit could hear him.

"Ugh, stupid toms!" groaned Dawnkit. "Those two are such a pain!" she turned toward her other two sisters, Lightkit and Palekit. "You girls agree with me, right?"

"I suppose so," mumbled Palekit, the pale gray she-kit diverting her dark green gaze toward the ground, her darker ears low. Out of the sisters, she was the most shy and rarely spoke to anyone that wasn't her sisters or friends.

Lightkit on the other paw was the complete opposite. She wasn't shy and spoke her mind freely which had caused her to get in trouble more than once. "You are right, Dawnkit! Those two are the rudest, stupidest and most annoying toms in the whole Clan!" she yowled, narrowing her green eyes as her gray fur spiked. "I can't believe that they are related to you and Lightningkit, Lionkit. You guys are nothing like that!"

Lionkit nodded his yellow tabby head in agreement, the long hair around his neck that gave him his name standing up more than usual. "I know it's hard to believe we are even littermates not just because of our personalities but by our appearances too. The same can be said about you and your sisters."

It was true. The sisters were so different that if you haven't know them before, you couldn't have guessed that they were even kin. "Good point, hey, where're Lightningkit and Waterkit?" asked Lightkit, looking around for the orange-and-yellow tom and her blue-gray sister.

"They are over there trying to cheer Hollykit up," said Mistkit, pointing with her paw to the two kits tying to comfort the black she-kit.

"Don't feel bad, Hollykit." said Waterkit, gentleness on her bright green eyes that were similar to Hollykit's. "Everyone slips once and a while."

"I know, but I slip almost all the time and don't have good coordination." said Hollykit, still down. "What if Ravenstar doesn't make me an apprentice because I'm not agile enough?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" told her Lightningkit. "He'll make you an apprentice and besides, we still have three more moons before we are old enough to train. I'm sure that in the meantime you'll become more agile."

Hollykit looked at his red eyes with her green ones and immediately feel better. Lightningkit always made her feel better and that she could do anything. No wonder he was her best friend.

"Thanks, Lightningkit," said Hollykit, touching noses with him. "You always made me feel better."

Lightningkit smiled. "Anytime,"

"Oh, I just remembered something!"

"What?"

She poked him on the side with her paw. "You are it!" she exclaimed and she and Waterkit scampered away from the surprised orange-and-yellow kit.

It took him a second to realize what had happened before he grinned. "Oh I'll get you for this, Holly!" he yowled, sprinting to catch up to the sisters. He chased them around in circles, always coming close to tag them before they escaped in the last second. This continued for a while when suddenly, Lightningkit slipped trying to do a sharp turn and skidded right into Snakepaw's legs, making the gray apprentice stumble.

Picking himself up from the ground, Snakepaw turned toward Lightningkit, a look of complete anger in his blue eyes. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, STUPID RED-EYED FREAK!" he yelled, his hiss sound very much like his namesake's, as he lashed his stripped tail.

Lightningkit trembled in fear, unable to speak or move, while Hollykit and Waterkit looked from some distance away, they too terrified of the only male apprentice in the Clan. Their fear grew when Snake paw unsheathed his claws, looking like he intended to claw Lightningkit eyes out. And he might have possibly done it if it wasn't for a voice that yowled, "LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

The source of the yowl was Robinfeather, Lightningkit's mother, who stomped directly from the nursery and stood in front of her son in a protective way, glaring at Snakepaw with her green eyes that Cloudkit had inherited. "Don't you dare lay a claw on my kit, Snakepaw!" she hissed.

Snakepaw didn't look threatened by the way he glared at Robinfeather. Why should he? She was just a queen that only watched over these mewling pests. "What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?" he hissed at her, not sheathing his claws.

Robinfeather was about to respond when Blackheart, one of the senior warriors, Snakepaw's mentor and son of Ravenstar, came over to see what the fuss was about. "Ok, ok. What's going on here?" he demanded looking at the queen and then at his apprentice with his brown eyes.

"He wanted to hurt my son!" Robinfeather told the black warrior, still glaring the apprentice.

"No, I don't!" protested the gray cat in anger. "I was just angry because that freak tripped me!"

"It was an accident!" yelled the she-cat looking ready to leap at the younger cat. Fortunely, Blackheart was there to prevent an unnecessary fight.

"Enough! Snakepaw, you shouldn't go a snap a kits like that. Kits are kits and they are bound to get in some-cat's way now and then," the black tom said to his apprentice who ducked his head under the warrior's gaze. "And Lightningkit," he turned to the little tom still cowering behind his mother. "You should be more careful when you play, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Blackheart," stuttered Lightningkit.

"Good," Blackheart nodded. He then gave Snakepaw a stern glare. "And as for you," he scolded. "For snapping at Lightningkit like that and your lack of respect to Robinfeather, you are going to tend to the elders for three sunrises instead of training and hunting."

"But-"

"Now!"

Snakepaw flinched back a bit, then he glared at Lightningkit before hurrying away to begin his punishment as Blackheart went his own way. Once the other cats were gone, Robinfeather turned toward her son and began to lick him the still shaken kit comfortingly. Waterkit and Hollykit decided that it was a good time to approach them and see if their friend was ok.

"Are you ok, Lightningkit?" asked Hollykit in concern for her friend.

The red-eyed cat nodded in confirmation, still trembling in fear as his mother licked him. "There, there," she soothed. "Everything will be ok. Now, come on. Is getting late and it's time to return to the nursery." With that she picked Lightningkit by the scruff and carried him with some difficulty to the bramble bush where the kits were cared for, followed by her other kits. As she entered, Hollykit's foster mother, Mouseleaf, exited and walked over to the sisters.

"Girls come on!" she called. "Time to sleep!" the dark gray she-cat had taken in Holly and her sisters after Honeygaze had died since her own kits were stillborn. And though, they weren't her real daughters, she loved them as if they were.

"Awww!" groaned the six sisters. They didn't want to go to sleep yet. "Can't we stay out a while longer?" they asked at the same time.

Mouseleaf chuckled, amusement in her amber eyes. "No, I'm sorry but you can't. Now come along!" she herded the she-kits into the nursery and to their nest.

Hollykit settled herself in between Waterkit and Palekit, a yawn escaping her tiny mouth. She looked at the other nest where Robinfeather and her sons were already asleep and distinguished Lightningkit's orange-and–yellow form easily. She then rested her head on her paws and closed her green eyes to travel to the magical world of Dreamland.

Hollykit opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. This wasn't the nursery, that's for sure. She was in the middle of a forest with tall trees that barely blocked the moon's silver rays. Hollykit didn't know how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep next to her sisters and foster mother.

"Is this a dream?" she wondered out loud. She assumed that was the case here since the last thing she had done was go to sleep. _'Though this seem too real to be a dream.' _she though.

_RUSTLE!_

She jumped in fright and turned around to where the rustling noise was coming from. She noticed a bush moving as if something was in there. Then it stopped moving and Hollykit sighed, thinking that whatever it was it was gone.

But her relief was short-lived as a huge black bird burst out of the bush and lunged at Hollykit. With a scream, the black kit dodged out of the way as the bird flew by her and landed on a branch, giving a loud, _CAW!_

Recovering from the shock, Hollykit looked at the bird that she recognized as a raven. She had seen them at the fresh-kill pile and heard their noisy calls sometimes. But this one was almost as big as a cat, with brown eyes instead of the normal black ones that raven had and, to Hollykit's horror, there was _blood_ covering its beak and talons.

The blood-covered raven looked at Hollykit with a look of hunger as if it wanted to eat the little kit. This made Hollykit shake more than a leaf on the wind as she looked back at the bird. She then let out a scream when the raven took off from the branch and dived for her, its blood-stained talons stretched toward her. Unable to move, Hollykit closed her eyes and a waited for the bird to finish her off.

The sound of thunder and the cries of pain from the raven caused Hollykit to open her eyes. She looked in absolute shock as lightning came out of nowhere and scorched the big, black bird alive until it turned to dust.

Looking at the remains of the bird, Hollykit wondered where the lightning had come from. Then the scenery started to fade to black as a gentle wind blew, calming Hollykit down. The kit then perked her eyes when she thought she had heard a voice coming from the breeze.

"_Beware Holly," _said the voice. _"Beware of the Raven that's thirsty for blood. The Raven that you can't stop without the Master of Lightning"_

"Huh?" asked Hollykit, wondering what the voice meant. "Wait! What do you mean by that?"

But there was no answer as the wind stopped and Hollykit began to wake up. She opened her green eyes and looked around wildly, then sighed relieve that she was back at her nest in the nursery with her family.

But there ominous words from her dream and the image of the blood-stained raven were still fresh in Hollykit's mind. What could that dream mean? Was the Raven some sort of monster bird that was going to eat the cats and what does the voice meant that Hollykit had to stop it with the help of this "Master of Lightning"?

"Maybe I should wait to morning to think about it," she whispered to herself. "Everything might get clearer in the morning." With that, she rested her head on her paws again and tried to go back to sleep, believing that the words and visions of her dream meant something big.

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**And chapter 1 is up! Hope you liked it. What do you guys think that Holly's dream means? And how do you like my characters so far? Next chapter might take a while so in the meantime, Read & Review please!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	3. Lightningkit's lightning

**Hi readers! Welcome to chapter 2 of my **_**Warriors**_** story. I had some writer's block during this one so I'm not sure how good it is, but I hope that it's good enough for you. Now before the chapter begins, let me answer the reviews:**

**Leafsplash: Thanks! Yeah, Snakepaw is such a horrible cat!**

**BrightSun03: Really? Well, the prophecy isn't that hard to understand and I glad that you think it's awesome! :D**

**The Unheard Song: Glad that you like Lightningkit! Yeah, Snakepaw is a big jerk and he will get worse as he grows but I'm not putting him in the elders den since he hates the elders almost as much as the kits.**

* * *

Lightningkit chased a moth around the forest in his dream. "Got ya!" yowled the little orange-and-yellow tom as he jumped and caught the night butterfly with his claws, landing on a pile a pile of leaves. "Though you could get away from me that easily?" he said proudly, coming out of the pile with the moth in his claws.

"_CAW!"_

The tom-kit jumped up startled at the loud bird call behind him, fur on end and his red eyes wide. He turned around in fright and looked up to see the biggest raven he had ever seen perched on a branch, staring at Lightningkit with unusual brown eyes. If its appearance alone spooked Lightningkit then the fact that it was covered in _blood_ terrified him.

Lightningkit wanted to run as far away as he could from the blood-covered bird but his paws appeared to be stuck to the ground. He couldn't even scream when the raven flew off the branch and dove toward him with a loud _"CAW!"_ Lightningkit could only tremble as the giant bird approached with its large talons stretched to snatch the little tom.

As the bird was approaching, Lightningkit suddenly felt some sort of energy flowing through him. The energy traveled from the tip of his tail, passing through his spine and toward his head. Lightningkit felt a strong burning sensation behind his eyes, making him fell as if his eyes would burst in flames. The young kit closed his eyes against the pain as the raven flew closer. Just as the raven was almost upon him, the burning in his eyes forced Lightningkit to open them. He felt some energy shot out of his orbs as a flash of blinding light appeared.

Lightningkit couldn't see anything because of the light but he heard the raven cawing in agonizing pain. Then the bird went silent and the light faded, allowing Lightningkit to see that the raven was dead, its body scorched as if it had been struck by lightning.

The orange-and-yellow tom backed away from the burned bird in fright. He couldn't understand what had happened and that frightened him even more. _'What happened?'_ he though in panic. _'I felt some sort of energy and a moment later this huge raven is scorched to death!'_

The forest scene slowly began to fade away to black as a gentle wind tugged Lightningkit's fur.

'_Lightningkit,'_

The young tom perked his ears when he heard a tom-like voice whispering his name on the breezed. He strained his ears to listen better as the voice whispered again. _'Beware Lightningkit, the Master of Lightning, of the blood-stained Raven and protect the frost of Holly from it.'_

"Wait! What does that means!" he called for the voice but everything was silent and the wing ceased. Lightningkit then felt like the ground had disappeared and he was falling down a dark abysm as his yowls of terror echoed.

* * *

"Wake up, Lightningkit!" called a voice that Lightningkit recognized as Hollykit's.

"Yeah, wake up thistle-brain!" said another voice in an annoyed tone as a paw poked Lightningkit's side hard.

The orange-and-yellow cat opened his red eyes to see Hollykit, Cloudkit, Lakekit, Lionkit and Hollykit's sisters standing over him with concerned looks on their faces. Well, Lionkit and the she-kits had looks of concern while Cloudkit had an annoyed look, one paw raised to poke his brother again.

"Finally, you are awake! Now, you can stop kicking me in your sleep, thistle-brain!" spat Cloudkit.

"Leave him alone, Cloudkit!" said Hollykit, defending Lightningkit. "It's not his fault that he had a nightmare!"

"Whatever." mumbled Cloudkit, turning around and stalking out of the nursery with Lakekit behind him.

"Mousebrain," said Hollykit, shaking her head then turning to look at Lightningkit in concern. "Are you ok, Lightningkit? You were yowling and trashing in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," said Lightningkit, lying. In reality, he was still shocked by the strange dream he had and the strange words that accompanied it. But he didn't want to involve his friend so he decided to keep it to himself.

"Ok, if you say so," mewed Hollykit, not convinced. She knew that Lightningkit wasn't telling everything but decided not to pressure him. If he wanted to tell her, he would do it when he was ready.

"If you two have finished with your chit-chat, let's go play outside!" said Dawnkit, bounding out of the nursery with her sisters, minus Hollykit, and Lionkit in tow.

Hollykit stayed a little longer to wait for Lightningkit. "Are you completely sure that you're fine?" the black she-kit asked again as she watched her friend stretching himself. "You don't feel sick or anything?"

Lightningkit shaked his head. "I'm fine. It's not like I have a fever or anything."

Hollykit nodded, "Alright," then she switched to a more cheerful mode. "Come on! Last one to reach the others is a fat badger!" she sprinted of to where the others were.

"You're on!" smirked Lightningkit, dashing after her, not wanting to be labeled a "fat badger".

The two kits raced through the clearing, dodging warriors as they passed. They saw the other kits talking with the female apprentices, Goldenpaw and Dandelionpaw. Lightningkit and Hollykit arrived at the same time and yowled, "I won!" startling the other kits and the apprentices.

The two best friends looked at each other in confusion, "No, I won! Stop saying what I'm saying." They both turned to the others and asked. "Who came first?"

The others looked at them in confusion before Goldenpaw stepped forward. "You both arrived at the same time, so it's a tie," answered the yellow she-cat, her blue-green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"We did?" asked Hollykit, not quite believing it. She slowly turned to look at Lightningkit in the eye. "So that means…"

"That neither of us is a fat badger." Finished the tom.

Goldenpaw chuckled. "I guess not. Anyway, as we were saying, Dandelionpaw, Snakepaw and I are going on a patrol with Ravenstar so he can see our skills in action."

"You are going on a patrol with Ravenstar? That's so cool!" exclaimed Hollykit in amazement since it was a great honor to be in the same patrol as the leader.

"I know!" agree Dandelionpaw excitedly. "He might even make us warriors if we impress him!" she squealed like a little kit as she jumped in excitement.

Goldenpaw rolled her eyes at her best friend kit-like behavior. "He won't make you a warrior if you act like a kit, Dandelionpaw." She told the pale golden she-cat.

Dandelionpaw stopped jumping and looked at the others in embarrassment at acting like a kit. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Goldenpaw shaked her head then looked back at the kits. "Anyway, we are just waiting for our mentors, Ravenstar and Snakepaw and then we are off."

Dandelionpaw nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we'll show Ravenstar how great hunters we are and how much we have learned and- Oh, here comes Snakepaw!" Dandelionpaw motioned to the bramble bush that was the elders' den where they could see Snakepaw stomping out with a scowl in his face.

"Stupid elders!" muttered the male apprentice under his breath. "Why do we care for those old fleabags, I have no idea!" he stomped over to the she-cats and noticed the kits. "What are these scraps of fur doing here?" he asked, growling.

The kits glared at the apprentice as Lightningkit hid behind his brothers, not forgetting that Snakepaw had almost shredded him a quarter-moon ago.

Dandelionpaw frowned at him, not liking the tom's attitude toward the kits. "If you must know, we were telling about the patrol with Ravenstar that we will be in."

"Why are you telling them that?" asked Snakepaw in outrage. "They are just stupid, mewling kits! They shouldn't know apprentices stuff until they are apprentices!"

"Says who?" growled Goldenpaw, glaring at the tom. "There's not harm in telling the kits about apprentice stuff!"

Snakepaw snake-hissed at the female apprentice, unsheathing his claws.

"Don't you _'hiss'_ at me, Snakepaw!" spat Goldenpaw. "Unless you want me to tell Blackheart and having him make you take care of the elders for another moon!"

Snakepaw just glared at her but said nothing, a turned away from them to sit near the camp's entrance.

"Jerk," mumbled Dandelionpaw.

"Tell me about it," agree Goldenpaw. "Sometimes I can't believe that he's my brother." Goldenpaw and Snakepaw were littermates but they were complete opposites. Goldenpaw was kind, gentle and loved kits while Snakepaw was grumpy disrespectful and hated anything that had to do with kits and elders.

The kits nodded, understanding as the same could be said about them. Hollykit and her sisters were nothing alike while Lightningkit had very few things in common with his brothers.

"Hey, here comes our mentors and Ravenstar." Said Dandelionpaw.

Sure enough, they saw Blackheart approaching with three other toms. They were Badgerclaw, a big light gray and dark gray tom with black eyes and Goldenpaw's mentor; Cougarfang, a tan-brown tom with green eyes and Dandelionpaw's mentor; and last but not least Ravenstar, a very big tom that looked just like Blackheart with the same black fur and brown eyes; he was the leader of StormClan and also Blackheart's father hence the resemblance.

The toms stopped near the entrance and beckoned the apprentices over. The three apprentices bounded over not before Dandelionpaw and Goldenpaw mewed good-bye to the kits.

Once the young cats were in front of their mentors and the leader, Ravenstar looked at them intently. "Are you ready for the patrol?"

"Yes, Ravenstar," the three said in unison, eager to impress not just their mentors but also their leader.

"Good," nodded the leader then turned toward a big dark brown tabby with greenish eyes. "Hawkeye, you are in charge while I'm gone." He yowled.

The StormClan deputy nodded and went back to organize patrols.

With that taken care off, Ravenstar lead the patrol out of camp. As he watched them pass, Lightningkit suddenly remembered his dream and the words that accompanied it. _'Beware of the blood-stained Raven,'_

The raven in his dream has brown eyes like Ravenstar and was the same size. Could it be referring to _Raven_star?

'_No, it can't be!'_ said the tom to himself, denying. _'Ravenstar is a good leader and he wouldn't hurt me or anyone! Or would he?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Mistkit yowled, "Hey, how about we go ask the elders for a story?"

"Yeah," agree the other kits, liking the idea. Lightningkit smiled, forgetting his worries. A story from one of the elders is just what he needs.

The orange-and-yellow tom was about to follow the others to the elders den when he noticed Cloudkit and Lakekit sneaking toward the camps boundary. Curious of what his brothers were doing, Lightningkit decided to follow them.

He saw them going behind a bunch of bushes that served as the apprentice den. Once he cough up, Lightningkit saw them going through a gap in the bushes that surrounded the camp. Without thinking it twice, Lightningkit also passed and found himself out in the forest.

The small tom gasped in amazement at the sight. He had never been out in the forest before but he immediately liked it. Oak and pine trees towered over him and they were many bushes around. Since it had rained last night, the sun reflected on the drops that had dripped from the leaves and they were puddles spread around. Lightningkit could hear and smell prey everywhere, making his mouth water.

"What are you doing here, thistle-brain?"

Lightningkit snapped out of his sightseeing to see Cloudkit and Lakekit in front of him, the fluffy white tom glaring at his red-eyed brother.

Lightningkit was silent for a few seconds snapping out of it and responding. "I could ask the same thing to you two."

"Elder stories are boring." Said Lakekit. "We came here to explore the forest."

"Yeah, and you can either come with us or go back to camp." Cloudkit said, before looking at him with a look of suspicion. "Unless you are thinking of telling on us."

"What! I would never dream of doing that!"

"In that case, we're off! Come one, Lakekit!" said Cloudkit, about to leave.

"But we aren't supposed to be in the forest alone. What if a patrol finds us or worst," Lightningkit looked around in fear before whispering. "A fox find us!"

Cloudkit snorted. "Well, if you are too scared of a mangy fox then go back to camp with Mother!" with that both toms walked away from camp, leaving Lightningkit behind.

Lightningkit spared a glance to the safety of the camp before yowling "Wait!" running after his brothers. Although he knew that it was safer to return to camp, Lightningkit couldn't bear to leave his brothers alone, even if they were a pair of mousebrains.

The three toms walked deeper into the territory, taking in the many sights and smells. Lightningkit was so concentrated in looking around that he didn't notice that Cloudkit and Lakekit had stopped until he bumped into his blue-gray brother. "Oof!" he felt backwards.

"Watch it, dork!" hissed Lakekit.

"Sorry," mumbled Lightningkit but Lakekit ignored him. Standing up, the red-eyed kit noticed that Lakekit and Cloudkit were sniffing the air. Curious, Lightningkit sniffed too and immediately caught the familiar scent of cats from his clan.

"A patrol!" exclaimed Lightningkit.

"We know that, thistle-head!" spat Cloudkit. "Now let's hide before they find us!" he quickly dove into a nearby bush. Lakekit and Lightningkit followed him close behind and the three brothers pressed together as the patrol came into view.

Leading the patrol was one of the senior warriors Shadestrike, the long-haired black tom looking around with his blue eyes before flicking his tail to motion the patrol to go on. Following him were Lightningkit's father Cedartail, a dark brown tom with golden-yellow eyes like Lionkit's; and Lilaclight a young pale gray she-cat with unusual violet eyes.

Once they were sure the warriors had left, the three brothers came out of their hiding place.

"That was close!" said Lakekit.

Cloudkit nodded. "Yeah, too close. Well, let's keep exploring!" he bounded away with Lakekit at his heals.

Lightningkit frowned as he followed him. He had hoped that the close call would have been enough to convince Cloudkit and Lakekit to return to camp but it appeared that it wasn't enough for the toms.

As they keep running through the forest, an unknown scent suddenly entered Lightningkit's nostrils. He stopped and yowled at his brothers. "Wait! Do you guys smell that?"

Cloudkit and Lakekit also stopped and sniffed the air, gagging in disgust.

"Yuck!" said Cloudkit. "It smells as bad as the dirtplace!"

"No! It smells worse!" argued Lakekit who was crouched on the ground with his front paws on his muzzle, trying to block the scent.

"Yeah, you're right." Agree Cloudkit also covering his nose with his paws. "I wonder what it could be!"

Lightningkit sniffed again, trying not to hurl because of the stench. "Smells like some sort of animal," he said after a while.

"But what kind?" asked Lakekit, wanting to know.

His question was answered however when the bushes in front of them shock and a red animal with a pointy muzzle, triangular ears and a white tipped tail sprang out, snarling at the kits. Although they had never seen a creature like that before, they three bothers recognized it by the stories their mother told them.

"StarClan! It's a fox!" Yowled Lightningkit, red eyes wide in fear.

"AHHH!" screamed Lakekit.

"Run for your lives!" yelled Cloudkit and the three kits dashed away as fast as they could, the fox chasing them close behind, intending to turn them into a meal.

After a while of running, the three toms came up to a fallen log too high for them to jump and stopped, knowing they had reached a dead end. The three turned around as the fox came closer, thinking that their end had come.

Cloudkit and Lakekit pressed against each other, trembling in fright as Lightningkit stood in front of them also shaking like a leaf.

Lightningkit looked at the fox as it came closer, now trotting slowly since it knew that the kits had no way out and that it wasn't necessary to run a full speed. _'StarClan, if you can hear me, please save us!'_ he prayed. _'Please let us live so we can see our parents and friends again. So I can see Hollykit again!'_

Suddenly, Lightningkit began to feel the same burning sensation from his dream flowing through his body. Just like in the dream, the sensation reached his head making his eyes feel like they were burning. He closed his eyes just as the fox was about to spring at them and opened them to release a flow of energy in a flash of blinding light.

He heard the fox yelp in pain and his brothers gasping in shock as the energy shoot out of his eyes. When the light faded he saw the fox lying dead on the ground, its body scorched just like the raven in his dream.

Turning away from the body, Lightningkit turned to his brothers to see if they were ok. Lakekit and Cloudkit were had backed into the log and we looking at Lightningkit in horror, their eyes wide.

"Lakekit, Cloudkit are you ok?" he asked them in concern but they remained silent. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Both toms remained silent for a moment before Lakekit answered. "I-It's your e-e-eyes!" he stuttered.

"What about them?"

"They- They're glowing red!" yowled Cloudkit, finally speaking.

"What?" said Lightningkit in shock not believing them. He padded toward a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection, gasping at what he saw. They were right! His eyes were glowing red! "What- How can it be?" he asked, not tearing his gaze away from the reflection.

Neither of them spoke as Lightningkit keep looking at his reflection. His eyes keep glowing for a while before the light began to fade and his eyes returned to normal. It was at that moment that Cloudkit and Lakekit stopped cowering and approached their shocked brother.

"That's not all it happened," said Cloudkit, getting his brothers attention. "When you opened your eyes, lightning shoot out of them a struck the fox, killing it."

"What?" said Lightningkit astonished. "Lightning came out of my eyes a killed the fox?" _'That must be what happened in my dream!'_ he realized. _'That light was the lightning coming out of my eyes and striking the raven!'_

"Yeah," nodded Cloudkit.

The three remained silent for a while before Lakekit broke the silence. "So, what do we do now? Should we tell the Clan?"

Lightningkit whipped his head at him in shock. "No! No one can know about this!" he yowled in fear. "They might label me as a monster and banish me!"

"He right," agree Cloudkit, which was strange since he never agree with anybody that wasn't Lakekit. "This can't be known by anyone but us! We can't tell our parents, the she-kits or even Lionkit."

The other kits nodded in agreement. Although they didn't like keeping stuff from their parents or their brother, they have to make an exception this time for the sake of Lightningkit.

"Come on let's go back to camp before they start looking for us." Mewed Cloudkit and turning around, the white tom sprinted toward the camp, Lakekit right behind him.

Giving one last glance to the fox's scorched body, Lightningkit followed his brothers. As they headed back to camp, the orange-and-yellow cat couldn't help but remember what the voice had said in his dream.

'_Master of Lightning', that's what the voice called me. Could it be because I have this power to shoot lightning from my eyes?'_

* * *

**Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! What do you think of Goldenpaw and Dandelionpaw? And what do you think of Lightningkit's power? Cool right?**

**Next time, the kits become apprentices and Goldenpaw, Dandelionpaw & Snakepaw become warriors. I already have their names and who'll be the kits mentors. Well until next time, Read and Review!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	4. Ceremonies & Visit From StarClan

**Hi! Here's chapter three! Sorry for taking so long to update but I had writer's block, had other things to do and at times I simply didn't feel like writing. But I hope you like the chapter though I think it may not be so good. BTW, I forgot to add some cats to the StormClan and RainClan allegiances but I now fixed it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**The Unheard Song: Thanks!**

**Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan: Thank you!**

**BrightSun03: I give you my sincere thanks!**

* * *

'_Finally! Today is the day!'_ though Hollykit, the little black she-kit shaking with excitement. And no one could blame her for today was the day that she, Lightningkit and their siblings will become apprentices.

Hollykit was so excited that she could barely keep still as Mouseleaf tried to groom her. "Hold still, Hollykit," mewed the dark gray she-cat, trying to clean her adopted daughter's thick, black fur.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But I'm so excited to become an apprentice!" she squealed, almost jumping up but she managed to stay still as Mouseleaf finished to get her ready.

Once ready, Hollykit ran over to sit with her sisters, Lightningkit, Lakekit and Lionkit who were already groomed as they watched Robinfeather try to groom Cloudkit.

"Mother! I can get ready on my own!" protested the white tom. "Stop it!"

"Cloudkit," Robinfeather sighed exasperatly. "Just for this time, stay still and let me finish!"

Cloudkit growled but remained still, allowing his mother to finish. Then he joined his brothers and the she-kits near the nursery's entrance. Though he was still annoyed by his mother's fussing, there was no doubt that the long-haired tom was just as excited as the other kits.

"Can you believe it guys! We are actually becoming apprentices today!" said Cloudkit.

"Yeah! We'll learn all the battle moves of StormClan and fight many battles!" yelled Lakekit, sharing his brother's excitement. Both toms were flexing their small claws, obviously imagining them sinking in the pelts of enemy warriors.

"Eek! I don't wanna fight in too many battles!" squeaked Palekit, cowering in fear at the actions of the brothers.

"Why not?" growled Cloudkit. "It's because you want to be a weird medicine cat?" he glared at the pale kit.

"Cloudy, behave!" scolded Robinfeather. "Or I'll tell Ravenstar to withhold your apprentice ceremony!"

Cloudkit looked at her in horror, his dark green eyes wide. "No! I'll behave! I promise!" he said, fearful at not being made an apprentice.

Robinfeather nodded, "Good," then she turned to Mouseleaf. "Come on Mouseleaf let's go find Cedartail before the ceremony starts." With that, the two queens left but not before Robinfeather looked back at the kits and reminded them not to get dirty.

Once they were alone, Cloudkit turned to look at Palekit. "So, WHY don't you want to go on many battles, Palekit?" he asked, curiosity burning in his mind.

"Yeah," Lionkit agree with his white brother, something that wasn't very common but he was curious about the reason and so were the other kits.

"It's because you want to be Shellheart's apprentice?" asked Dawnkit gently, crouching close to her sister.

The pale kit shaked her head, "No, I do want to be a warrior! It's just that, battles are dangerous because cats get hurt or killed."

"Ah, I see," nodded Hollykit, finally understanding. "Don't worry about the battles, Palekit. They're a part of warrior life, so the only thing we can do about them is be prepared."

"Yeah," agree Lightningkit. "Besides, we won't let you get hurt. It's a promise."

"Really?" asked Palekit, looking up at his friends and sisters with hopeful green eyes.

"Really!" said all the kits at once then looked at Cloudkit, who had remained silent.

"Yeah, yeah, a warrior's word." mewed Cloudkit, rolling his eyes.

The words seemed to calm Palekit because the little she-kit stopped trembling and sat up, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Leader's Rock for a Clan meeting!" the strong voice of their leader was heard, calling his clan for a meeting.

"It's time!" said Mistkit in excitement as she dashed out of the nursery, the others hot on her heels.

The ten kits joined their parents and the other cats beneath the Leader's Rock, a big rock near a corner of the camp with two smaller boulders leaning against each other forming a den beneath it were the leader sleep. Right now, Ravenstar was standing proudly on top of the rock, looking down as at his Clan gathered.

Once all the cats we settled, Ravenstar began to speak. "Cats of StormClan; today is a very special day because not only will kits be made apprentices but also apprentices will be made warriors!" he looked at where Snakepaw, Goldenpaw and Dandelionpaw were sitting with their mentors, the three young cats trembling with anticipation. "Snakepaw, Goldenpaw, Dandelionpaw come forward."

The soon to be warriors walked up to the base of the rock, obviously excited but trying to keep calm. Once the three young cats were in front of the Leader´s Rock, Ravenstar jumped down to stand before them.

Looking at the three in the eye, the black leader raised his voice to star the ceremony. "I, Ravenstar, leader of StormClan call upon my ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He turned to the young cats. "Dandelionpaw, Goldenpaw, Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" said Dandelionpaw excitedly.

"I do." Followed Goldenpaw more calmly but there was a hint or nervousness in her mew.

"I do." There wasn't a trace of nervousness in Snakepaw's voice, only confidence and arrogance.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." continued Ravenstar. "Dandelionpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Dandelionfur. StarClan honors your kindness and gentleness and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He rested his muzzle on Dandelionfur's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder in respect before sitting next to her former mentor and the warriors.

"Goldenpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Goldenlight. StarClan honors your kindness and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Just like he did with Dandelionfur, Ravenstar rested his muzzle on the she-cat's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder before going to sit with the other warriors to watch her brother's naming.

"Snakepaw from this day on you shall be known as Snakeclaw. StarClan honors your strength and cunning and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Just like in the other two naming, the leader touched his muzzle to the warrior's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder before sitting with the warriors.

"Snakeclaw! Goldenlight! Dandelionfur! Snakeclaw! Goldenlight! Dandelionfur!" cheered the Clan, calling the new warriors by their names.

Ravenstar waited until the cheering dies down and climbed back up the Leader's Rock. "Now, it's time for the other ceremony. Will Robinfeather and Mouseleaf's kits come forward?" he beckoned them with a flick oh his dark tail.

'_Now is the time! I'm going to become an apprentice!' _though Hollykit, barely contain her excitement as she padded up toward the rock with her sisters and friends. The little black cat looked up at her leader expectantly as Ravenstar started talking.

"From this day on until they receive their warrior names this apprentice shall be known as Hollypaw!" he looked at the crown of cats and his gaze rested on a particular warrior. "Hawkeyes, you shall be Hollypaw's mentor."

The newly named Hollypaw gasped in disbelief and the Clan murmured in surprise as the deputy calmly walked over to his new apprentice. Hollypaw looked up at her littermates and friends and saw identical looks of shock. None of them could believe that she was going to be mentored by the Clan's _deputy._

"Hawkeyes, you are a very talented warrior and an excellent deputy," said Ravenstar." I expect you to pass all your knowledge to young Hollypaw."

"Ravenstar, I promise that I'll teach Hollypaw to be an honorable warrior." The brown tabby deputy then touched noses with Hollypaw.

Hollypaw still couldn't believe that _Hawkeyes_ was her mentor. _'He's the deputy! This is great honor and everyone will expect me to do great!'_ the black apprentice though, as she sat with her new mentor to watch the other ceremonies.

"From this day on until he receives his warrior name this apprentice shall be known as Lightningpaw!" the leader looked from the orange-and-yellow tom to a black warrior. "Shadestrike is time for you to have your first apprentice. You have received excellent mentoring from Hawkeyes and I expect you to pass what he taught you to Lightningpaw."

Hollypaw watched as a black tom with a white dash on his chest rose from the crowd and walked up to the front. Shadestrike looked up at Ravenstar with blue-green eyes. "I promise I'll make Lightningpaw a true warrior in StarClan's eyes." The black warrior said and touched noses with an excited Lightningpaw.

The two toms then sat with Hawkeyes and Hollypaw as Ravenstar made the others kits apprentices. Cloudpaw apprenticed to Blackheart's brother Toadfang, Lakepaw to Daylight, Lionpaw to Cougarfang, Waterpaw to Cedartail, Dawnpaw to Daylight, Mistpaw to Robinfeather, Lightpaw to Nightfoot and Palepaw to Lilaclight.

"Hollypaw! Lightningpaw! Waterpaw! Dawnpaw! Cloudpaw!" cheered the Clan for the new apprentices. "Lakepaw! Lionpaw! Mistpaw! Lightpaw! Palepaw!"

Once the cheering died down, Ravenstar yowled. "Clan dismissed!" and jumped of the Leader's Rock and entered his den.

"Congratulations!" said Mouseleaf, walking up to the she-kits. "I'm so proud of you and I'm sure that your mother would have been too."

"Thanks Mouseleaf," said Dawnkit, nuzzling her foster mother. "We promise to be great warriors for you and for Honeygaze."

"And for our daddy, whoever he is!" added Mistkit, cheerfully.

Mouseleaf happy expression turned to a guarded one. "Yeah, him too."

Hollypaw frowned suspiciously, staring at Mouseleaf. The gray she-cat always acted strange when one of the sisters brought that theme up. Mouseleaf never talked about the she-cats' father and the only thing that she said about him was that he was a great warrior that loved their mother with all his heart. But the she-cats foster mother never said what his name was. They didn't even know is he was even still alive!

"Hollypaw!" the black she-cat snapped out of her thoughts by her mentor calling her.

She looked up to him questionably and asked. "Yes Hawkeyes?"

The deputy smiled at her and replied. "I want you up and ready tomorrow at dawn. I'm going to show you around the territory and Shadestrike will be coming along with Lightningpaw."

"Great!" cheered Hollypaw eagerly. "I promise to be ready at dawn!"

"Good," the deputy nodded and walked off to talk to Shadestrike about tomorrow.

Hollypaw smiled, happy about how the day had turned out. _'Hehe, I must be the luckiest apprentice in StormClan. I'm an apprentice with my sisters and friends, the deputy is my mentor and I'm going to see the territory with my best friend! I couldn't ask for something better!'_

And with these thoughts in mind, Hollypaw walked toward her new den- the apprentices' den- to pick up a nest.

* * *

Hollypaw opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a forest that shone like starlight. Looking around curiously, she noticed that every plant, tree and flower sparkled as if covered with stars. Realization reached her mind as a slight fear grew in her heart.

'_Is this StarClan? I am dead?'_ she thought, crouching in fear. _'No! I can't be dead! I still haven't started my training! This has to be a dream, right? Please, tell me I'm dreaming!'_

"Yes, you are dreaming so don't fear," the black apprentice spun around, startled by the gentle female voice behind her. She saw a black she-cat with thick fur that shone with stars and beautiful honey-yellow eyes that glowed.

"W-Who are you?" she asked trying to be brave but her voice trembled.

But the she-cat only smiled kindly and answered, "I'm Honeygaze, my beloved daughter."

Hollypaw gasped at the respond. "H-Honeygaze? Mother?" There was a moment of silence then Hollypaw suddenly sprinted toward the starry she-cat and pressed herself against her dead mother. "Mom! You don't know how happy I am to finally meet you!" she cried, burying her face into Honeygaze's soft fur and breathing her awfully familiar scent.

Honeygaze purred, licking her daughter's head. "I've missed you alot and your sisters too. But I knew that Mouseleaf would take care of all of you."

"Oh she did, she really did." Hollypaw pulled away. "She's also very proud that we are apprentices and that you'll be proud of us too. And I know you will because I'm going to be the greatest warrior of StormClan!" she said proudly, puffing her chest.

But Honeygaze's expression turned from proud to serious as she averted her honey-colored eyes from Hollypaw. "Yeah, I know you'll be a great warrior because that's your destiny. But there's something you need to know." The StarClan warrior looked again at her daughter. "You aren't meant to be a dark cloud of storm but a gentle drop of rain."

"Huh?" Hollypaw tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

But Honeygaze began to walk away as the scenery began to fade to black. "Dawn is approaching so you better wake up. You wouldn't want to keep Hawkeyes waiting." That was all she said as the black StarClan cat walked away from Hollypaw.

"Wait!" Hollypaw called to her uselessly. "What do you mean I'm meant to be a rain drop? Honeygaze! Honeygaze! Mom, come back! Mom! MOOOOMMM!"

Her calls echoed around her as Honeygaze disappeared and everything turned black. Hollypaw screamed as the ground gave away beneath her and she fell down a dark abysm.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not sure if the chapter turned out ok but I hope you liked it. I hope you liked Snakeclaw, Goldenlight and Dandelionfur's names. Next time, Hollypaw, Lightningpaw, Hawkeyes and Shadestrike will see the territory and the apprentices will meet a certain silver-and-black cat. Until then, read & review!**


End file.
